Louder
by Chairmodeactivated09
Summary: Claire was planning on inviting Skye for the Starry Night Festival but when something happened to Skye and someone else, what will she do now? long one shot


**Hey! Just got bored and I got a new laptop! My other computer can't load the login screen so yeah****...**** This is just a one-shot songfic to my second FAVORITE couple on Harvest Moon! Claire and Skye :)**

**Louder**

Claire was cooking in her kitchen, making cookies and humming a tune. _Two days before the Starry Night Festival!_ She thought_ can I confess Skye my feelings for him? Does he feel the same way to me? I hope so!_ She thought happily making a little shriek. She put the cookies in the oven and sat on the couch.

Claire thought of Skye and let out a dreamy sigh and read a story book about Rapunzel. She knew she was too old for reading a book of fairytales but she didn't care, she loves that story. She thought of Skye being the prince who saved her from a tall tower. She wished for happy endings in her love life too. After reading the oven let out a *ding* sound and she ran for her cookies. She smelled the delightful aroma of the cookies.

"Now to give it to Lumina!" she put the cookies to a bowl and ran to Lumina's mansion. She reached her mansion and knocked at the door. The door opened quickly and revealed Lumina.

"Hey Lumina! Here are your cookies!" she gave Lumina the cookies

"Thanks Claire!" She smelled the warm cookies and let out a "mmm" sound. "Do you have time to hang out?" Lumina asked. Without hesitation, Claire nodded.

"YAY! Come on in" Claire walked into the mansion and sat on the sofa. Lumina closed the door and sat beside Claire.

"Do you have someone to invite for the Starry Night Festival Claire?"

"Yep!" Claire said happily

"Who is it?"

"It's OBVIOUS!" Lumina paused, thinking of who would be Claire's "date" and she remembered.

"Oh, Skye huh?" Claire nodded and Lumina giggled

"Falling for a thief? Everybody's going to hate you too" Claire blushed and glared at her and punched Lumina's shoulder softly. Lumina laughed.

"Oh come on Lumina. Someone can change too right?"

"Hmm, yeah I guess. If he changes" she said. "What will you two eat?"

"Finest Curry DUH silly"

"Right his favorite food"

"How about you? Who's your "date" tonight?" Claire asked

"I haven't thought about it yet"

"Better think soon" Claire smiled at Lumina. Lumina smiled back.

"Hey you better go and ask Skye to the Starry Night Festival Claire"

"Oh you're right, bye Lumina!"

"Bye Claire" they waved each other goodbye and Claire went out of Lumina's mansion. She looked up to the sky and the sky was gray and forming. _I better ask Skye out quick! _She ran and she knows where Skye would go to the Goddess pond. She was halfway there and when she was there. She catches her breath and looked down for a while and when she looked up, her heart broke. She saw Skye was kissing another girl, Jill. Claire froze there, thinking if this is just a nightmare or real. Tears started forming in her sapphire eyes and watched the scene. After they kissed, Skye and Jill saw Claire standing in front of her. Skye was shocked and so was Jill. Claire narrowed her eyes at Jill.

"You.. I thought you were my friend! You know what are my feelings to Skye right? And you said you will help me to make him know that but no, you thought of stealing Skye!" Both Skye and Jill went silent.

"Claire... You love me?" Skye asked

"No Skye, not anymore and never will be." She ran away from the two and made her way home, locked the door and sat on the floor, crying her heart out and it snowed outside, the snow was falling hard she went to the window.

_**I'm staring out of my window and the rain is pouring down**_

_**When you left, I was so low**_

_**But I'm not gonna drown**_

_I was wrong, Skye was a monster, this is not what I wanted to be, it's just like that I'm Bell and he's the Beast _Claire thought, then she wiped her tears _No! I won't cry over just a boy, besides there are many more boys out there but he's different, I love him but we're not meant to be together. _

_**I don't need no shoulder**_

_**I'm gonna be a soldier**_

_**I just wanna feel something I don't understand**_

_But why does my heart still beats for him? My head says move on but my heart says get him back. _Claire went out of her house and went to the snow, she's just standing there and she closed her eyes. _Heart or head? Maybe heart...Or head. Maybe both_

_**I'm just gonna run right through the rain**_

_**I'm just gonna dance right through the pain**_

_**I'm just gonna feel that rhythm feel that drum**_

_**And let my heart beat louder let my heart speak louder than my head**_

_**Heart beat louder than my head**_

_**Heart speak louder wanna feel that rhythm feel that drum**_

_**And let my heart beat louder**_

_**Let my heart speak louder than my head**_

_No I pick my heart but how can I get him back? After what I said to him. Think Claire, think!_

_**I, I am over, over thinking, of how to get you back**_

_**I'm checking out for the weekend and I ain't going back**_

_**I don't need no shoulder**_

_**I'm gonna be a soldier**_

_**I just wanna feel something I don't understand**_

_**I'm just gonna run right through the rain**_

_**I'm just gonna dance right through the pain**_

_**I'm just gonna feel that rhythm feel that drum**_

_**And let my heart beat louder let my heart speak louder than my head**_

_**Heart beat louder than my head**_

_**Heart speak louder wanna feel that rhythm feel that drum**_

_**And let my heart beat louder**_

_**Let my heart speak louder than my head**_

_I can't think of anything! No, I'll keep on thinking, don't give up Claire!_

_**Oh letting go**_

_**Yeah it feels so good so right**_

_**Oh All I know**_

_**Is that I let my heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my**_

_**Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my**_

_**Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my louder louder louder**_

_Still nothing oh come on! You're smart Claire! You're like top 1 in class! My heart is chanting to think, come on head, cooperate with me!_

_**I'm just gonna run right through the rain**_

_**I'm just gonna dance right through the pain**_

_**I'm just gonna feel that rhythm feel that drum**_

_**And let my heart beat louder let my heart speak louder than my head**_

_**Heart beat louder than my head**_

_**Heart speak louder wanna feel that rhythm feel that drum**_

_**And let my heart beat louder**_

_**Let my heart speak louder than my head**_

_No... I give up__...__ There's no way I can get him back, he won't forgive me__..._Claire fell to the ground and started to sob again. 30 minutes later, she wiped her tears and went inside her house, the snow stopped now and when she looked at her mirror, she saw herself, her shiny blonde hair was covered in snow, her clothes got snow too and some parts of her face got snow too except for her eyes. Her eyes are red and her nose too. She took a nice, warm bath and later she changed into her pajamas and lied down to her bed and slept.

The next day, she was feeding her animals and heard the news that Jill went back to her home land, Claire doesn't care anymore and she went outside, she lay down at the snow covered ground, her hand rested below her head. _Why does love hurts? _She thought, she let out a sigh and she heard footsteps coming to her.

"Hey Claire!" It was Celia, Claire's other best friend.

"Hi Celia..." Claire replied not in the mood to talk but she is her best friend

"What's wrong?" Celia asked and sat beside Claire.

"It's nothing" Claire said, getting up into a sitting position, hugging her legs and rested her chin above it

"Come on, you can tell me" Celia offered a smile

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Please?" Celia pleaded, Claire looked at Celia

"Okay" Claire began to tell about what happened to her and Skye yesterday.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Claire" Celia said patting Claire's back "besides, there are more boys there like on Mineral Town, they have cute boys and they came here often right? Your best friends are Gray and Cliff and me and Lumina so come on cheer up! You got some friends with you like us!" Celia smiled at Claire and Claire was so touched by those words but she can't deny it too, she does have friends who care for her.

"Aw, thanks Celia" she hugged Celia and Celia hugged her too.

"Come on, I know what will cheer you up!" Celia said and she stood up

"What?" Claire stood up too. Celia took a handful of snow and shaped it to a ball and threw it at Claire. Claire gasped but then smiled.

"Well two can play in that game!" Claire took more snow and tossed it at Celia, they both laughed but then someone threw a snowball at both of them.

"Maybe three!" It was Lumina and she has a snowball on her hand and they began to have a snowball fight.

Later on, It was now dark and they made snow angels and stood up.

"Well we better get going Claire" Lumina said

"Yeah it was fun though" Celia added

"Okay, bye girls!"

"Bye!" They waved at each other good-bye and after the two left Claire sighed and lay down at the snow. She stood up and went to the Goddess pond. She stared at the stars and she remembered what Skye said to her _I got a feeling we'd meet again, it's in the stars._ She shook her head but she keep on thinking words that Skye said _do you believe that fate has drawn us together?_ She looked at the pond this time "yeah right" with sarcasm in her voice. She sat there for hours until midnight. She finally had enough she stood up, ready to leave but when she turned around, she gasped in surprise, Skye was there, standing before her. They stared at each other and made eye contact but Claire broke it. She was now about to leave but Skye grabbed her wrist. She stopped but struggled to let go but Skye was too strong.

"Let me go!" Claire said in frustration still struggling for freedom

"Never" Skye replied. Claire finally turned around and Skye let go of her.

"What do you want from me? I am at peace here and I don't want to see you ever again! Go away and find Jill, I don't need you! After what you and Jill have done and I was going to say that-"

"You love me?" Skye cut Claire. Claire began to cry again but with anger and sadness

"J-just leave me alone!" Claire shouted and ran before Skye could grab her again. She ran as fast as she could but when she looked back, she saw Skye was running after her and calling her but she ignored it and ran until she reached her home. She locked her door and went to her couch, crying her heart out. Later she stopped crying and she listened to the radio and a song came up

_**If there's a prize**_ _**for rotten judgment**_

_**I guess I've already won that**_

_**No man is worth the aggravation**_

_**That's ancient history been there, done that**_

_**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'? He's the earth and heaven to you  
>Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you <strong>_

_**(Oh no) Girl you can't conceal it**_

_**We know how you feel and who you're thinking of**_

_**Oh, no chance, no way I won't say it no, no**_

_**You swoon, you sigh why deny it? Uh- oh**_

_**It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love **_

_**I thought my heart had learn its lesson**_

_**It feels so good when you start out**_

_**My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl"**_

_**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**_

_**(Oh) you keep on denying**_

_**Who you are and what you're feeling**_

_**Baby we're not buying, Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling**_

_**(Oh no) Face it like a grown-up when you gonna own up that you got, got got it bad**_

_**Oh no chance, no way, I won't say it no, no**_

_**Give up but give in check the grin you're in love**_

_**This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love**_

_**You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love**_

_**You're way off base I won't say it**_

_**Get off my case I won't say it**_

_**Girl don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love**_

_**Oh at least out loud**_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

She liked the song very much, it kind of describe of what she feels right now. She felt sleepy and she didn't changed her clothes this time, she just went to bed and closed her eyes, and leaving the window open.

The next day, she woke up and she got up and rubbed her eyes and when she stepped down her bed, she put up her feet back to the bed, the floor was _so_ cold! She looked at the window and she saw that it was open, good thing the snow didn't got in her house. She reached for her slippers under her bed and wears it in her feet. When she approached the table, she saw a note. She took the note and read it.

_Tonight I'm going to steal your heart away_

_Yours truly, Phantom Skye_

She folded the paper and placed it at a bookshelf. She sighed and went out; she went to the barn to feed her cows and sheep. After feeding them, she went to her chicken house and feed her chickens. She took the eggs and put it in the bin, she looked at her watch and she still has time to kill. So she went to Mineral Town for a short visit and went to the town square. She saw Gray at the bench and suddenly saw Claire.

"Hey Gray!" Claire greeted

"Hi Claire!" Gray greeted back. Claire sat down beside Gray.

"How's it going?" Gray asked

"Fine, just fine"

"Oh okay, same here" they smiled at each other.

"Hey Claire" Gray said

"Hm?" She said turning to Gray

"You do realize that it's the Starry Night Festival?"

"Yeah why?"

"Who are you going to spend it with?"

"Um, I haven't made my decision yet, what about you?" Gray didn't responded for a while then finally spoke.

"Um, me a-and.." he stammered, blushing

"Yes?" Claire leaned closer

"M-Mary" Claire gasped and began to laugh. She laughed so hard that made Gray blushed even more.

"Yay! He finally asked her out!" She said, stealing Gray's cap.

"But I think you and Mary look cute together" she said still giggling. She put back Gray's cap back to his head but she set it backwards.

"Better! Now Mary will think you're the most handsome man on earth!" she laughed once more and Gray blushed furiously

"S-stop it Claire" He said making it turn in front and his blush slightly fading.

"What did you cook for her? Let me guess, baked corn?" Claire smirked

"Hey! Well yeah but other stuff too"

"Well what is it?"

"Scrambled eggs, fried rice, apple pie and orange juice"

"Hey, those are the food that I taught you about!" she smirked again

"Well yeah but at least you taught me that, you should be proud"

"I'm way proud of you Gray! Getting your own girlfriend and using my lessons! Too proud of you" she said punching Gray's arm softly. Gray blushed a little and smiled at Claire and Claire smiled back. She looked at her watch that it is 4:00 and she has to go back to her farm now.

"Gotta go now, Bye Gray, good luck with your date with Mary!" Gray put out his tongue and Claire giggled and she left. She was almost to her farm and its still 6:40 so she looked up to the sky, the sky was now dark blue and many stars scattered at the sky and a full moon. She doesn't know that she's already at her farm and still keeps walking and looking above the sky until she bumped into somebody.

"Ow!" Claire and the person who she bumped into said in unison. She was so surprised that in front of her was Skye. They stared but Claire began to stand and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you doing in my farm? Trying to steal something?" She said furiously. She saw that Skye smirked at her and he stood up and chuckled.

"I guess you didn't read my note then, beautiful" Claire curled her hands into fists, she's even more angry.

"Don't EVER call me beautiful!" Her face was red, mixed with blush and anger. She began to go back to her house but something caught her wrist, Skye's hand. She struggled really hard, she took steps toward her house but Skye is holding her back.

"Let me go Skye!"

"You know Claire, if I let you go, you will hit at the door" Skye smirked. She grunted and turned around.

"What do you want from me this time?" She said in frustration

"Look, I-I'm sorry for what happened the other day, I just accidentally did that with Jill and you didn't even gave us a chance to explain all of it, the truth is that I was supposed to ask you out for the Starry Night Festival and me and Jill just talked but ended up kissing, I really don't want that happened. All I really want is you, I love you Claire, ever since we first met and I want to make it up to you and I was hoping if you accept my apology" after Skye is done talking, Claire began to cry and looked ashamed of herself.

"It's my f-fault Skye, for doubting on y-you two. N-now Jill is g-gone, I think I can't make her forgive me anymore for what I said to her and I was going to ask you out too Skye, but when I saw you two, I didn't even know what to do anymore so you don't have apologize for me Skye, it's all my f-" She was cut off and she widened her eyes, Skye's lips was pressed onto hers, which means that Skye was kissing her. Claire kissed him back and she placed her arms around Skye's neck. They soon ended and Claire still has some tears in her face and Skye wiped it off.

"Now, will you go with me to the Starry Night Festival, Claire?"

"Why not?" Claire replied and they entered Claire's house.

"Why don't we make the finest curry?" Skye asked, Claire nodded and they began to make the finest curry. After they're done, they eat at the table and they finished it.

"I love you, my little angel"

"I love you too Skye"

From now on, they are now a love couple and Skye promised that he will not be a thief and started to become friends with the people in Forget Me Not Valley and Claire was right, people _can _change.

**FINALLY! It's done. So I made Gray and Mary a couple here. ONLY HERE AND I WILL NEVER MAKE THEM A COUPLE AGAIN! :( anyway the song is Louder by Charice and the other one was I won't say I'm in love (Disney) Hercules version by Meg and I hope you like this one and I promise, I will continue my other fanfic Love and Music, just thinking of ideas and got distracted of Pewdiepie and his new videos LOL anyway please review 3 :)**


End file.
